1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to tire handling devices and more particularly pertains to a tire rim separator for removing a rim from a tire.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of tire handling devices is known in the prior art. More specifically, tire handling devices heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art tire handling devices include U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,355,674; 5,191,934; 3,937,265; 4,721,145; 3,701,375; and 3,807,478.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a tire rim separator for removing a rim from a tire which includes an engaging yoke for receiving an assembled tire and rim, and a separating gate positioned for reception of the yoke so as to force the assembled tire and rim through the gate, wherein the gate is dimensioned so as to inwardly deform the tire and rim during biasing of the assembled wheel therethrough such that the rim is dropped from the tire subsequent to passing through the gate.
In these respects, the tire rim separator according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of removing a rim from a tire.